


Better Now

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack knows just what to do to help Alex through a bad stomachache.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“We’ve been All Time Low, thank you all so much for coming out to see us! Goodnight everybody!” Alex yelled into his microphone as the rest of the band jammed out to Dear Maria. Once the jam was over, they all got rid of their instruments to interact with the crowd some before leaving the stage for the night.   
After he got rid of all of the pics on his microphone stand, Alex quickly made his way off of the stage and into the green room, taking a seat on the couch. Normally, Alex was the last of the four of them to leave the stage, but he couldn’t have been more excited to be done with the show this time. Throughout the day, he felt a bit off, but being onstage for ninety minutes pushed him over the edge, making him feel worn out, and gave him a headache that was slowly getting worse.   
Alex placed his head into his hands, and started to rub his temples with his fingers, desperate to relieve the pain he was feeling. Eventually, the door to the green room burst open, and Jack walked through it.  
“We’ll be out soon, Rian, just be patient!” Jack exclaimed, laughing hysterically.   
“Jack, not so loud, man,” Alex whined, tightly shutting his eyes as his head started to throb.  
“Woah, are you okay, man?” Jack asked, his tone quickly shifting as he sat on the couch next to Alex.  
“Not really, I’ve felt kind of off all day, and now I feel a lot worse, and my head is absolutely killing me,” Alex replied, his eyes still shut.  
“Shit, I had no idea, sorry for making so much noise. So, I guess that you don’t want to go bar hopping with everyone tonight?” Jack continued.  
“Don’t worry about it, and no, I think I’m going to have to sit out tonight. I don’t know if I’m coming down with something or what, but I definitely don’t have a night of partying in me,” Alex said back.  
“Do you want me to stay with you?” Jack offered.  
“I appreciate that, but I think I’ll be okay on my own. I’ll probably just try to sleep, until you barge into our hotel room at four in the morning, shitfaced as ever, and wake me up,” Alex said with a laugh.  
“Hey, I know how to be considerate of others, I won’t do that! If you’re sure that you’ll be okay on your own, I guess I’ll go out with the band and crew, but let me know if anything changes, and you need me,” Jack stated.  
“I should be fine, but thank you being willing to help. I think I’m going to walk over to the hotel now, so I can get into bed and try to shake whatever this is,” Alex decided, slowly coming to his feet.   
As he stood up, the pounding in his head made him feel dizzy, and he stumbled a bit, balancing himself with the arm of the couch.  
“Woah, do you need some help back to the hotel?” Jack offered, worried for his friend.  
“I think I’ll be okay, it’s just right across the street from here. Have a fun night out, Jack,” Alex said, putting on a jacket with a hood to hide from the fans.  
“I will, but text if you need anything. Feel better, Alex,” Jack replied. Alex gave a small smile as a thank you, then walked towards the back door of the venue.   
When he got outside, he walked as fast as he could to the hotel they were staying at, hoping to avoid fans, the cool October night making him shiver quite a bit. Once Alex was inside of the hotel, he went to the elevator, and pressed the button for the sixth floor. As the elevator went up, Alex noticed that the combination of the movement and his headache were making him feel nauseous.   
Alex got off of the elevator and went to his suite, happy to be in for the night. As much as he wanted to just lay in bed and crash, Alex knew that he should rinse off first, so he grabbed the first pair of sweats that he could find, then went to the bathroom to take the fastest shower ever.   
When he walked back out to the main room, Alex stared to feel himself shiver again as he carefully got into his bed. While he wished he were at home, he was thankful that he had a queen-sized bed to sleep in, rather than his tiny bus bunk, since he was feeling so terrible.   
Alex tried to lay on his side, but he quickly discovered that this wasn’t comfortable, so he propped up his pillows, and sat up against them. He realized that his stomach was starting to feel even worse, which he hated. Whenever Alex felt sick to his stomach, he always liked to be with someone, it just made him feel more comfortable, and distracted him to a degree.   
Suddenly, Alex felt his phone vibrate, so he grabbed it from under his blanket to see what the notification was.  
Jack: Hey man, I just wanted to make sure that you made it back to the hotel room. We’re all at the first bar of the night, how’re you feeling?  
Alex: I’m in bed, thanks for checking in. I’m feeling a lot worse, but I’ll be okay, just a little nausea. You guys have fun!  
Alex set his phone down, and grabbed the remote, so he could try to watch something until he eventually fell asleep. After mindlessly flipping through the channels for a bit, Alex finally found a movie that looked remotely interesting, and put it on. As the movie started to play, Alex shifted around in his bed, unable to get comfortable. His head still hurt some, but the nausea was much worse now, and it left him feeling absolutely miserable.   
As Alex wrapped his arms around his stomach and shut his eyes, he heard the door to the hotel room open, confusing him. He turned to look at the door, and saw Jack walking through it, trying to be quiet.  
“Jack, what’re you doing here?” Alex asked as Jack walked over to where Alex’s bed was.  
“Well, you said that you felt a lot worse, so I decided to come back here for the night and be with you,” Jack explained, taking a seat on the side of Alex’s bed.  
“You didn’t have to do that, man, you had such a fun night ahead of you,” Alex replied, sounding a bit guilty.  
“I did, but I decided that this is much more important. So, do you still feel sick to your stomach?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, it’s gotten worse since I texted you,” Alex confessed, still hugging his stomach.  
“I see, have you taken anything for it?” Jack continued.  
“No, as soon as I got back here, I showered and climbed into bed. I don’t even know where any stomach medicine would be, aside from maybe on the bus,” Alex stated.  
“This is exactly why I came back here. Give me just a minute,” Jack said, walking over to his suitcase, and digging through it.  
“What’re you doing?” Alex asked, as Jack walked back over to him.  
“This is exactly what you need, take it,” Jack said, handing Alex the medicine.  
“Since when do you carry anti-nausea medicine in your suitcase?” Alex asked, taking the medicine.  
“Well, that stuff is a miracle worker the morning after drinking a bunch. Since I thought I’d be getting wasted tonight, I grabbed some from the drawer in the kitchen on the bus before we checked into this hotel today,” Jack explained.  
“Well, that was a great idea on your part. Maybe you’re more responsible than we give you credit for,” Alex joked, making them both laugh some.  
“It’s about time one of you all said that! Anyways, what movie is this?” Jack asked, looking over to the TV.  
“I don’t really know, to be honest. I just saw that it was about space, and put it on,” Alex replied.  
“Well, we can keep it on. I’m going to change, then we can relax,” Jack decided, quickly changing into his PJs. While he changed, he heard a whimper from Alex, making him turn to look at his friend.  
“Are you alright over there?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, my stomach just really hurts,” Alex replied, shutting his eyes again.   
“Well, I know what might help you feel better; it’s worked on previous tours! Scoot over some,” Jack instructed. Alex slowly did as he was told, then Jack climbed into the bed and got himself comfortable, before hugging Alex.   
“How’s this?” Jack asked as Alex got himself comfortable next to Jack.  
“This is actually helping some, thanks Jack. I hate being alone when I don’t feel great,” Alex stated.  
“Oh, I know, you’re always super clingy when you’re under the weather,” Jack replied with a laugh.  
“Hey, I’m not as bad as you!” Alex defensively replied.  
“I guess you’ve got me there, but you certainly do come fairly close most of the time. Anyway, if you need something, just let me know,” Jack continued.  
“I will. I swear, only you can make the worst stomachache in the world semi-tolerable,” Alex said back.  
“I certainly do try. By the way, do you think you’ll actually get sick?” Jack asked.  
“I really hope not. To be honest, I haven’t eaten much today, so I kind of doubt that I will,” Alex replied.  
“That’s a bit of a relief. Obviously, I’ll help you if that happens, but I’d rather not have to,” Jack said.  
“Same here. Thanks for always knowing exactly what to do to make me feel better,” Alex replied, making both of them smile.  
“The same goes to you, you’re the only person who really knows how to get me through a bad hangover. I’m glad I didn’t go out drinking tonight, I would’ve been screwed in the morning if you really are getting sick,” Jack stated.  
“I guess that’s true. I wish you could’ve gone out and had a good time, but I’m really glad you came back. I already feel ten times better, just laying here with you,” Alex replied.  
“I’m glad I came back, I could really use a relaxing night in anyway,” Jack said.  
“This is literally the most comfortable I’ve been since I got into bed,” Alex replied, snuggling into Jack more.  
“I’m glad to hear that. Why don’t you try to get some sleep? I’ll stay here, and I can help you if you need anything during the night,” Jack suggested.  
“I think I will. Thanks for being a great friend,” Alex said, shutting his eyes.  
“No problem. Get some rest, man,” Jack replied. Not much later, Alex drifted off to sleep, faintly hearing the movie that was on, and feeling lucky that his best friend always had his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for XxBlurryDiamondxX! So, I officially finished my last final of the semester on Friday, which means that I now have an insane amount of time to write, since I don't have any school or work, until things can get back to normal. That being said, I've decided to make a posting schedule that I will hopefully stick to! I'm planning on posting every Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday, which is actually how I posted fics back in the fall! I currently have a few requests that I'm working on, but I'll easily be able to maintain posting three fics a week if you keep sending in your requests! I'd love to continue adding ideas to the list of requests I have on my iPad, so always feel free to send them in! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I'll be posting another on Tuesday! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
